My new life
by MizzItachiUchiha
Summary: hi my name is Shirin and I'm new here in Konoha" this story is a ItaShi story, of course ther will be other parings as well, but I can't say what the main paring should be. Can you help me? oh yeah and summary suck. not my strongest side;
1. he is cute

_**My New Life**_

This was the first day at school after summer vacation, and I was… LATE!

What I'm late on the first day of all days, damn books. This is the last time I read before I go to bed. Yeah right.

I rush to school; I still have to minutes, and can make it in time if nothing gets in my way… BANG!!

What the hell?! Can't you see where you goi…ng. I became speechless (something like that is very unusual) when I saw who it was I had run into.

Akaniki Shirin!! You are late for school and that on your first day too!!. My mom said or yelled, I couldn't tell.

Sorry mom, but this book was soooo amazing, I couldn't stop.

Baka, how many times have I said…

Sorry mom, but I really have to hurry bye love ya. With this word I run as fast I could. And came a minute to late. But the teacher wasn't there. thank you kami for your help.

The teacher came half an hour later, strange enough, no one comment it.

The teacher had grey hair, grey eyes or rather one grey eye, the other one the left had a lap on like pirates have, and he had a mask that covered his nose and mouth, with other words all you could see was, his one eye. His clothing was very different from other teacher I had seen; he had an orange shirt and black tie, his pants was blue with some Japanese letters that said love and Friendship. In my eyes a very hot teacher.

Okay class we have a new student today, her name is Akaniki Shirin. Is she here today?

I stood up: yes I am.

Good, maybe you can tell us something about yourself to the rest of the class?

Of course, my name is Akaniki Shirin and I am 17 years old.

I sat down, the teacher looked a little confused ok that was fast, I had officially said that this would take at least 5 minutes. Well anyway, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am your homeroom teacher. Okay you can go to your classes now. Yeah Shirin can you come here a little so you can get your schedule. And someone that can show you the school.

I got down to the teacher, when I heard some noise behind me: Naruto get of me, you are heavy! what I'm not heavy, take that back Sasuke-teme, I am not going of you before you say you are sorry forget it baka what is that noise I thought, and turned around, and saw something orange fly in me: before I knew it I lay on the floor with something on me. what the heck can someone take this thing of me, I can't move, that was true, but I was a loner so I didn't complain to anyone not even my parent, or tell anybody about myself. _(oh yeah who I am? well in this story my name is Akaniki Shirin, my looks was well… brown hair to my shoulders, yellow green eyes, I usually wear a red jacket over a blue jumper, and blue or black jeans, and a pair trainers, but today I was wearing a black top, and blue knee long skirt and a pair of high heels, just because it was my first day at school.)_ hey Uzumaki get up from there and fight like a man I looked around and saw a raven haired boy stand not so far away from there I lay on the floor (and you guessed right it is Sasuke I don't know it yet) he wear a black jacket over a blue shirt, and black jeans. this thing is a person, and not only that, a person in my class?! I thought. Then the person on top of me began to move, in a sitting position, now I saw it was a boy, an orange haired boy. excuse me but could you… I began but become quite when I saw his face.

He was cute and not only normal cute, but really, really handsome cute.

oha he's cute, and handsome with his short blond hair and deep blue eyes, and sun licked face. I wonder if he like girls with short or long hair or maybe he prefer girls with, a middle thing, or, or, or mayb… My thoughts was broken. The boy with the raven black hair had talked to the blond: Oy Uzumaki did you hear me? Don't ignore me god damnit! Uzumaki? So that's his name excuse me but could you move? I can't get up. He moved without saying a word and went out of the classroom. Oy Naruto wait up, where are you going? Oy Naruto. Naruto!!

I rose up and went to the teacher: sorry about that, with Naruto I mean Oh don't be, is he always so… quiet? No not at all, he is normally the class clown, but there are some days when becomes like that Oh I see, Naruto Uzumaki is a class clown was the only thing I said before living the classroom, after I got the schedule. this is really a weird class, and that blond boy is the weirdest of them all, cute but weird I know I don't know enough about the class for thoughts like that, but I always think like that. It helps me to stay away from trouble, and from getting friends. I am a lonely cat after all.

let's see my first lesson is math, oh math you are wonderful. Math is my favorite subject. I always got top marks in math. When I came to the classroom I met some green sparkling eyes staring at me, the green eyes belong to a girl with pink hair. I could easy tell that she hated me, but I wonder why, so I stared back, and then after a few minutes. I brook the eye contact why do you hate me? I asked.

wha… how did you know!? I can tell because you are easy to read I answered.

Then the teacher came in class, and turned to the blackboard, and began to write on it. okay everyone take up your books on page 206, chapter 8 mathematic in history but sensei we just got a test in that chapter came the in unison from the class. yeah I know but the test results was so awful that we are going to have a new test next week that's why we are going through it one more time

The teacher replied to the class. Then he turned around to face the class. The teachers name was Umino Iruka. He had brown hair, black eyes, and his clothing was pretty, in other words a black shirt without a tie, and blue jeans. And he had a scar across his face. (Over his nose)

I took up my book and began to search for the right page. found it! I though. Ano Iruka Sensei? yes Naruto? damn not that boy again I though.

yes Naruto we are working in pairs this time, do you have some special wishes?

yes I would like to work with Sakura-chan this time

well I don't know, do you remember last time you and Sakura was working together?

but it was a onetime incident

no Naruto this time you are working with the new student Shirin, because…

NO!! Never, I will never work with him, if I should go after look I would never going to concentrate.

huh? Whos Shirin? Naruto looked confused.

huh he don't remember? I whispered to myself a little hurt, wait a minute, hurt? I don't get hurt just because a boy, a handsome, cute boy don't remember me

Naruto, did you meet to your home room class?

yes, how?

Because she was the one you were landing on baka after Sasuke pushed you of this was a new voice, not the one from the home room class. I look around and see a boy with red marks in his face, and brown hair, his clothing were normal.

Kiba, you know her? this time it was that pink haired girl cos if you do I want to ask you something after class

no I dont know her, but maybe my mom know, I can ask was Kibas replay

Suddenly the class was hearing their sensei hm'ing in some minutes.

do I have your attention ALL of you, good as I was going to say Naruto, you are paired up with her because she has top marks and you the bottom Iruka sensei said and then he started to write the pairs on the blackboard: Sasuke – Shino, Kiba – Hinata, Sakura – Chouji, Ino – Shikamaru, Lee – Neji, Temari – Ten Ten and Naruto – Shirin

you have until next week, got it? Good. Then start!

Naruto and I went to the library.

huh, so you are the girl Kiba say I was landing in home room class?

Hai

sorry about that, I hope you are ok and not angry at me

no way should I? you should just know

well I don't know, but … oh here we are

thank god, I can't take it anymore

After the class was ended it was lunch

After lunch (nothing happened so… I'm as distant as ever), I had gym and the teacher was, green? (yeah you're right Gai)

okay young youthful people, today we start with 600 laps around the school Gai said or yelled.

hai Gai sensei it was a boy who looked like Gai sensei.

Gai sensei he had black hair that looked like it was gut while he had a bowl on his head. Black eyes and his cloths was… well green from shoulder to shoes. See it in this way; green jacket, green jeans and green shoes oh and his jumper was green. He even had a green belt and tie on. what is it with that man?

hey S-Shirin-san I heard someone called.

hm? I turned around and stood face to face with a black haired girl

a-are you and N-Naruto-kun like… hem… t-to-together? what?! Me together with that baka, no thanks

no, how?

oh is nothing said the girl and blushed

so you are in love with him I thought you like him don't you ano… mind tell me your name?

oh, it's Hinata Hyuuga well Hinata-san, if you want I can help you get alone with him so you can tell him how you feel what am I saying? I most have gone crazy

I-I can't do that, because he have feelings for Sakura-chan Hinata had a sad look on her face. And then out of nowhere I said I would help her get Naruto to look at her and not that Sakura girl.

You will? yes I will help you what am I saying, I am really gone nuts I even think I am a bigger baka then Naruto, I don't make friends I am a loner, A LONER!! I yelled in my mind.

And then my new life began. (yes you heard right, my new life) and I don't like my new life.

To begin with ;)

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Whats happening

_Gomenasai everyone it took so long but the school have been taking the most of my time. Damned be the day when homework was delivered. _

_**My New Life – Chapter 2: what's happening to me?**_

Last time:

``You will?`` ``yes I will help you`` ^what am I saying, I am really gone nuts I even think I am a bigger baka then Naruto, I don't make friends I am a loner, A LONER!!!^ I yelled in my mind.

And then my new life began. (yes you heard right, my new life) and I don't like my new life.

To begin with ;)

After school I met up with Hinata and began to ask her some questions about her and a certain blond one. ``so how did you and Naruto met? Was it love with first sight or maybe something that enveloped over sometime before you realize that you had felt for him?`` and so on. `` I met Naruto in kinder garden, and have been in love with him since the first day he said hi to me so I guess it was love with first sight. At least for me.`` was the answers I got. Then I began to form a plan. `` I got a plan, but need to think about it and get all the details in mind, and be sure it will work before I can tell you, so I will think over it tonight and tell you tomorrow during school. OK?`` ``H-hai``. After that I said bye and went home.

My mom asked why I was home late, and I told her I was late because I had forgotten my homework at school so I had to turn back and get them. Something mom didn't had problems to believe (why I didn't tell her that I was with a friend? Well let us just say I would let my mom die of shock).

The next day at school I met up with Hinata and told her about my plan. ``But we'll need help from someone who knows him like the real him``. ``um ano maybe Sasuke-kun can help us?`` ``Sasuke oh you mean that raven haired boy from yesterday right?`` ``um y-yea`` ``good now where is Sasuke?``

"what do you want with Sasuke-kun?" A voice from my back came. I turned around and saw this pink hair, green eyed girl from yesterday.

"oh nothing just asking him a couple of question, why?"

"why because Sasuke-kun will soon ask me out so just forget about asking hi out…"

"I should ask him about Naruto-san not asking him out"

"oh, o-ok then. At this time he is usually with the student council on the roof"

"ok that was all I needed to know, see you later Hinata-san, meet me on the roof at lunch time" I said as I ran of, I had to speak to Sasuke before the school started.

When I came to the roof I heard some people yelling and screaming. And I began walking away but then again my curiosity got the better of me. And I walk up the rest of the stairs to the roof. And what I saw was a little freaky.

--With Hinata—

Hinata was wandering around the school ground when she came upon a lost cat (A/N: the cat isn't really lost), and began petting it because Hinata loved animals but no one knew about it (A/N: poor Hinata no one knows of her love to animal (inner Author: sweat drop)). After a while she began walking to class, when she saw Sakura and Ino talking to someone unknown to her. But what she heard made her gasp.

--Back to me—

The first thing I saw when I got to the roof was Naruto and Sasuke making out while a older version of Sasuke was smirking, and holding a squirming Kiba and an another fishy looking man holding Akamaru, Kiba's dog in a firm grip. "Eh Sasuke I wanted to talk to you about something, but it seems like I caught you at a bad time?" I said and was about to turn when I heard Naruto say that I didn't need to go because he and Sasuke teme was finished with their businesses. And then he asked Sasuke the elder to let Kiba go and Akamaru too.

After everything was finished and cleaned up, I got to know that the older Sasuke looking guy was his older brother Itachi and the other one (I didn't bother to remember what his name was), had prepped Naruto to make out with Sasuke in front of them and the girl he liked just to pick on him. After hearing this I decided that I didn't like either of the two senpais and that I would do my best to protect Naruto and Hinata against them.

Oh yeah Hinata I totally forgot about my purpose to come to the roof. "hem Sasuke can I ask you something?" ^About Naruto and in private^ the last part was I suppose to think but when I heard Naruto gasp behind me I may have said it out loud. "What about me?" Naruto started and before he could say something else the door to the roof open and in came…

Cliff hanger O___O

Deal with it. Okay I'm sorry (inner author: not!)

Okay I need at least hm… 10 reviews to this history. Is ther something you would like that I should include or would you like to be a character yourself? Just write in the review about yourself and what name you would like. Okè? Good see ya!!! Minna from Tine-Senpai.

Naruto: hey Senpai when is the next time you are going to update? This to fairy long

Senpai: come on Naruto you know you liked it. Right?

Naruto: yeah. Bye senpai.

Senpai: bye!

Onegai review!


	3. Secret past

_Gomenasai everyone it took so long but the school have been taking the most of my time. Damned be the day when homework was delivered. _

_**My New Life – chapter 3. The secret past.**_

Oh yeah Hinata I totally forgot about my purpose to come to the roof. "hem Sasuke can I ask you something?" ^About Naruto and in private^ the last part was I suppose to think but when I heard Naruto gasp behind me I may have said it out loud. "What about me?" Naruto started and before he could say something else the door to the roof open and in came…

Hinata stood in the door with a very emotional face, her eyes was puff after tears and it looked like she had ran here the fastest she could like she had the devil himself in her heels. And in her hands she had a black cat with a red ribbon, and one of the paws was white while one other was brown, the cat looked at me and mewed. I made my way over to Hinata when the thought came to me ^the cat looks oddly familiar, where have I …^ I froze. The cat I knew where I had seen it before. It was His and if the cat was here, that only meant one thing, He was here too.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and asked her what happened since she looked like that, and she said that she had seen Sakura and Ino talking to some strange guy she hadn't seen before and that she was shocked because of what they had talked about.

"what are you talking about Hinata? What was they talking about that made you this shocked? And made you cry? Just tell me who the bastard is and I will…" naruto was a little angry, how dear someone make his Hinata cry like that, no one is allowed to ever make Hinata cry. "naruto-kun it wasn't directed at me what they said, and yes I did cry but only because of what they said." Hinata tried to calm him down.

In the mean time Sasukes brother was back on the roof top with the rest of the council and was talking about something about a strange guy walking around asking for a girl named Yama. When I heard this my mind went blank and I didn't hear that Hinata and Naruto was calling for me, not before I heard a familiar voice talking to Hinata and thanking her for finding her cat "thank you, I didn't know what to do when I found out she had escaped from me and was panicking and …" the speaking stopped when he saw me and the only thought that was running through my head was ^don't, please don't do it.^ and so on.

But no he didn't hear me.

"Finally I found you Yama" was all he said, but then he smiled, that smiled that he used to deceive me with. "I have been looking for you, my darling. I missed you so much, your fans miss you to, Yama. Why did you run away like that? Hm I wonder. Did you ever consider my feelings when you ran? Did you consider you fathers feelings? Answer me Yama, did you?"

"excuse me sir but could it be that you are looking for THE Yama, Yamataki Koshi the famous actress and singer?" this time it was Itachi speaking.

"why yes, I am. You know about her I see. Maybe you are the reason why my girlfriend that I love with all my hart left me and her fans back in America?" "no I'm afraid it's not me, and that girl is not Yamataki Koshi, that girls name is Akaniki Shirin."

"Akaniki Shirin? Honestly you don't really think I will fall for that, do you?" "no he is speaking the truth, that really isn't Yamataki her name really is Shirin-san and if you don't believe us, just ask her yourself" this time Hinata was the one to answer. Ten all of a sudden the cat sprang out of her arms and into His and stayed there.

The sky was becoming dark and it began to rain. "come on Shirin-san tell him who you really are, that he is mistaken." Naruto was the one screaming this. "naruto-kun is right, all you have to do is…" itachi didn't get the changes to finish the sentence before I began to speak. And I was angry, how dear he.

"**how dear you come here and say that you love me, that I ran away from everyone and that you all miss me? How dear you? I'll tell you one thing Kité and that is tha ti will never return to Yamataki Koshi ever again, you hear me, never. Why because of what everyone seems to think when I'm acting and singing. And don't you ever come and say that you love me, not you not my father and not my famous friends back there. Because it's all a lei isn't it? You see I hear you one night talking about it you and my father, and do you know what I heard. Well let see, something around this lines: we just have to pretend a few more months and then we can crash her down and take all the money to ourselves don't you think?. That was some of it and then I hear my boyfriend and father have sex. Can you imagen how betrayed I felt when I left, I swore to never make friends or close relationships ever again. So you can just go back to your lover and say that he never get me back. Bye Kité forever. Oh and by the way, I… never loved you anyway."**

After this I left to go back to class that had started half an hour ago! Danm.!!!!

A/N: sorry again for the late update and I really have writers block so could you please give me some ideas, I really need it. Oh and really if you want to become a character you just have to do as said in chapter two. Bye.

Hinata: please review.

Kité: and MizzIU don't own the Naruto characters in this story. Hehe!

MizzIU: oh shut it Kité, you cheater!!!!

Itachi: Anyway bye. And I will get together with Shirin. `evil laugh´


End file.
